The Dragon Empire
by NikHighlander
Summary: What if Aegon had gone to Essos instead of Westeros? The Conqueror turns his attention to Free Cities, which may change in known history with this new decision made and the unfolding of events on the continents.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new fanfic. Hope you enjoy, leave your recommendations and comments. Let's go to some addenda.**

**I will not be able to post my original stories here on this site, but only on FictionPress I will be able to post them, if you want to follow up I will be happy.**

**As for fanfics, I'm already writing new chapters to post soon.**

**In my profile there will be story descriptions and maybe I will databook the characters from some stories.**

**Any comments and constructive criticism are welcome, as for haters, I don't care.**

**THE MOST IMPORTANT POINT: I KNOW MY ENGLISH IS HORRIBLE, AS WELL AS GRAMMATICS, SO IF SOME OF YOU INTERESTED BEING MY BETA AND HELPING ME TRANSLATE THESE STORIES AND MAINTENANCE THEM, I WILL BE VERY GREAT.**

**Thank you for never giving up on me, your support is my strength.**

* * *

**The Dragon Empire**

**Arc:** _The Dragon_

**Chapter I:** _The Dragon's Dream_

Essos. The continent was on fire. A flame that began from Pentos and slowly spread to the other Free Cities, unrestrained, but the fire seemed insatiable because after the daughters of Valyria, it headed for the khalasares, and then to the Slave Bay. Even after having burned so much, the fire seemed to only grow in intensity and spread further, to the point where it reached the east and met yitish and lengii, but even they could not contain the advancing flame until at last the flame consumed the whole world in an indomitable way and no one can oppose it until it took the form of a giant dragon and roared loudly shaking the world.

Armies swarmed on battlefields, thousands dying as wildfire raged among men. Enclosures were set up as men shouted as beasts cut through the air, cities burned and thousands died, but the battles were not just ramparts or fields. Men and women debated in councils, shouting and cursing in despair. Spies were stationed, assassins watching from the shadows, priests preached in the squares to hopeless populations, all had the purpose of personal gain. Fear gripped people's hearts, and the longing for change made tears of blood weep, but nowhere did their salvation come.

Suddenly the shadow of a great winged beast hung over all Essos, everyone could see the majestic and magnificent beast that sent the most different emotions to the hearts of men and women such as envy, hatred, desire, fear, greed. Many admired the beast, others wanted to kill her, others feared her, for her stature was striking on men. The beast seemed to notice nothing below it, as if it were above the existence of small, inferior beings, but at last something caught the beast's attention and with a roar that shook the structures of the world descended upon the earth at impressive and incomprehensible speeds to your size. Before it hit the ground its giant toothy mouth opened and then a wave of fire descended on everyone below, exactly where Pentos was.

Aegon Targaryen woke up sweating, his body burning like a fever, but the man felt good. She could not quite understand what had happened or what it was, he actually had some notion, but she could understand it as the sign she had asked of her ancestors and gods of her family. Not quite as he expected to receive a signal, especially for the reason that he was somewhat skeptical, but he would not complain of one when it was given that way. Just as his mind had turned to Westeros he was receiving that dream, it was something to reflect on, so he slowly got out of bed to put on trousers and a doublet, the next Blackfyre sword always ready to be worn.

Dragonstone was home to Targaryen House years before the Valyrian Doom, Aenar Targaryen warned by his daughter Daenys took everything he had and left. Many of the Valyrian lords took it as cowardice and that Aenar was giving up the constant dispute that was taking place between them. The truth came out years later when only the Targaryen family escaped the great catastrophe that struck Valyria and its inhabitants. At Westeros they became a sizable force dominating Blackwater Bay, the only living dragons in the world now in their possession, with their Balerion dragon being the largest, though Meraxes and Vhagar were also magnificent beasts. The younger dragons were their two wives, Rhaenys and Visenya, who were as different as day and night.

Visenya was a born warrior, since childhood she trained with the sword, and along with the other boys in the training yard. It was relentless and cold, feared among the soldiers, rumors said that it stirred alchemy and magic, the populace also talked about baby sacrifices. Though a stiff and cold woman, Visenya was more beautiful than any other woman in Westeros and Essos, only Rhaenys outnumbered her in beauty. Aegon had heard from many who married her out of duty and her younger sister Rhaenys out of love and desire, that was half true, though she had actually married Visenya for her family's duty, loved her sister, and even though she didn't like it or if he thought it wanted to protect her, he couldn't stand the notion of losing her. He was one of the people he trusted most alongside Orys and Rhaenys, though Baratheon was Aegon's best friend and so they were closer and more connected.

Rhaenys was beloved, a beautiful woman in every way. Lover of music and art, with a great sense of equality and justice, an adventurous woman who loved spending time on her dragon exploring and discovering new places. Some said she slept with singers and bards, but Aegon knew better, her sister just liked the flirting and teasing and also being fawned and spoiled by everyone around her. Of the three Targaryen she was surely the best dragon rider, for she spent more time with her beast, but Rhaenys's beauty and mount were not her only saving attributes, for she also knew how to manage a castle and land as well as she could inspire men around you with your kind words and your kind soul.

Aegon was the middle brother of the two women, a strong and determined man. Who was born and raised to be a king and lord, skilled with the sword, though better commanding troops and administering people. He knew how to unite people and listened to each other, made no difference between small and large, believed that all people should receive the least respect and consideration, for he commanded not only lords but also soldiers who had families. He had no right to ask his men to follow and die to a man they didn't know, and a man who didn't treat them with respect or their equals.

The moment he pointed in the courtyard the men stopped their activities to look at their lord, with a nod from Aegon returned, as they seemed to try harder, for they were aware of the ever-attentive gaze directed at them. Orys Baratheon Aegon's bastard brother was standing there in the courtyard with his sword at his waist, taking care of the Dragonstone men with an iron fist. Approaching the bastard brother stopped beside him. They both had a unique understanding that even silence was a form of conversation between them.

\- What ails you Aegon? – Orys's voice inquired, not looking away from the men who trained.

\- A dream. Gather my counselors. Like Visenya and Rhaenys, we need to talk and make plans for the future. It's time. – His brother nodded briefly before retreating toward his brother's mission. Aegon kept a close eye on the soldiers they trained, were good warriors, and tested mainly in the war of Pentos and Tyrosh against Volantis, outside their first war and won. After the victory Tyrosh's men wanted him to stay and rule the Free Cities, but preferred to return and plan. He was intent on conquering Westeros and the quarrelsome Seven Kingdoms who seemed to need a strong hand to rule them, but in the face of that dream their plans would have to change, though he thought his men would be more afraid than the Westeros invasion they had planned for some time. time.

Aegon could understand the complexity of an invasion of either continent, not least because he had fewer troops and resources available than these, although he had one factor none had: dragons. It was easy to understand that any man with a shred of conscience would be afraid to face dragons in battle, for they had the power to change battles and difficult scenarios, as well as their fear of men and the fact that they had them by their side. useful in negotiations and other more complex issues.

The conquest factor in Essos would surely generate opposition mainly from Volantis and Braavos, the two most powerful free cities that in an undeclared way vied for control over the continent. Any hostile action taken against either of them would have to be decisive, as neither could become an example of resistance to any territory it came to dominate, but had to break both and show that opposition to the dragon would not be tolerated and that the payment would be given with fire and blood. He was not a cruel man or lover of violence, but his goal would be to shed a few gallons of blood from people he would not want to shed on other occasions.

Before any movement would have to win the support of their vassals and friends, for such a venture it was necessary to surround themselves with the most faithful friends and advisers, could obviously use different methods to convince them, but wanted people really engaged with their cause and who had willing to let go of the mediocrity of their lives and have a new challenge, Aegon would not settle for being a minor gentleman, especially with the resources at his disposal.

Their initial motivation had been Westeros, mainly because of their disunity and clashes that would make it impossible for them to unite against their invasion. He had weighed all the factors and his chances of victory were great, due to the fact that Harren Hoare and Argilac Durrandon were in each other's throats, as well as the Dornish raids. The Vale and North were the quest due to the Three Sisters again. These were all opportunities that could be used and seized to conquer these unopposed territories of these kings, but with the dream that had their plans had to take new directions. His father always said that he should listen carefully to what his dreams said, for they had warned Daenys about the Valyria Perdition. Aegon would not tread on the ancestral gift his family had or could have serious consequences for his future, for at one time or another, disobedience was charged and the price was sometimes too high and most of the time something was lost that he did not want.

Slowly he paced the courtyard, thinking of the options ahead, not easy decisions, and most of them were divided into numerous branches of choice, which were further divided by contemplating them. It was at this point in particular that he had to make a firm decision and hold her to the end regardless of the circumstances before him, not a moment of indecision or fear, his lords had to see him as an example of leadership, a bastion of strength in which they could stand and trust. At that moment he had to be the king he was born to be, and kings were not undecided or cowered by the fear of hesitation or failure that might lie before him, however much his mind would drift into dark and black thoughts, would not allow it, he had to sweep everything in front of him for that difficult moment.

As his thoughts drifted, a guard approached to say that his advice awaited him, sighing Aegon began to walk to his personal manor where they were waiting. He was quite sure that everyone there would support him in the endeavor, some even shared his ambition, but despite all the support he received it was necessary to keep a cool head and be tactical in the decisions to make, for that had Orys and Visenya who had good minds for battle and war. In the political and diplomatic spheres, Rhaenys was the most apt, as it would not always be necessary to burn and destroy the enemies, sometimes unions and dialogue had more effect than a show of strength and terror, that meeting was only to inform of its decision and to see each one's reactions there after, when all the lords were assembled, detailed and thorough planning would be done with countless men so that they could succeed in various areas.

The Dragonstone corridors brought back memories of the lessons he received from his father Aerion. A wise and steadfast man given to temperate advice, Aegon followed his parent's example in several areas, except for his ambition. Aerion Targaryen had always been more focused on Essos than on Westeros, but above that, he never really planned big things or sought to create something so that his name would be marked in history, but rather sat down and rule his lands so that they prospered and his people had. A good life. He could understand his father's side and his thoughts, but they were the keepers of the last living dragons, they had the blood of Old Valyria, the divided Free Cities was almost a sign for them to move forward and take care of them, but even when Aegon insisted Aerion didn't care. moved from his thoughts. Slowly the thoughts of uniting Essos turned to Westeros to unify the quarrelsome Seven Kingdoms under one king and one family, had once planned that, but their plans seemed to be changed by the harsh fate that always liked to nail the unwary.

His conquest, however, needed something he still lacked: an heir. If he had a son, men would not fear that his offspring and dynasty would fade into a possible death; he urgently needed to place a son in Rhaenys or Visenya, someone of his own blood who could teach to reign in the future. A son he would raise to be a king worthy of his height, for he would not accept weak and unworthy children, needed great kings to form his kingdom and pursue what he wanted to build, he did not care if they were not born warriors. But they had to be strong, determined men, not afraid of the decisions they had to make.

In his personal manor were Orys, Maester Gyldayn, Visenya, and Rhaenys, the closest advisers he had, and those who shared ties. Gyldayn had been his tutor in his childhood and taught him far more than any he had ever had, in his head were already the first strands of white hair, but he still had the strength of youth and wisdom of years in the Citadel. Orys was his best friend, fellow-weapon in childhood, his strong right hand, more than any other man could ever be in his life, their friendship greater than anything, and Aegon would trust him with his life. Visenya and Rhaenys were his wives and sisters, he loved them, and they both came from the same womb, they were strong, determined women, more capable than most living, smart men.

Orys kept a straight face, knowing a little about the reason behind the meeting, Gyldayn had a smile in his eyes as if he already knew what was going to be dealt with there, which reinforced his confidence in the older man. Rhaenys seemed curious about what they would debate, while Visenya kept her usual neutral expression.

\- You must be wondering why I called you here. The reason is that the time of conquest has arrived, although the place is not what we had discussed before, but nothing to fear. – The words seemed to have the same effect on everyone: surprise. Perhaps with the exception of Orys, the others seemed curious as to why the change of plans, but it was only Visenya who expressed doubt and curiosity.

\- And where would this place be, my brother? – Aegon allowed himself a brief smile, knowing that he would be seen with some boldness and risk.

\- Essos. – and as imagined the reactions were the most diverse, from amazement to fun, but it was that moment when he saw no disagreement of the members of the room. The most he got was a serious, thoughtful expression from Gyldayn, and a cryptic half-smile from Visenya that was a good support at the moment. Aegon could understand where everyone's thoughts were going, especially because Free Cities were powerful and rich, but that didn't make them unconquerable or unbeatable and would prove it to the whole world.

\- How daring Aegon, why such a change now? – Until yesterday you seemed determined to unify the Seven Kingdoms and be king over each of them, but today has everything changed happened? Rhaenys was the person who knew her best in the world, even in the smallest expressions she seemed to decipher and understand him, since children seemed to share that connection and mutual understanding, and it was what had romantically involved them as adults.

\- Yes. Tonight I had a dream. A very real dream about a dragon that dominated Essos. I know that might mean nothing, but Daenys, the Dreamer had a dream about the Valyrian Doom, Aenar paid attention and with that the Targaryens survived while the other Valyrian families were destroyed. There is a gift in the blood of our family, and I will not despise this probable warning, and I will not condemn our house to destruction for not listening to a warning. – Understanding ran through everyone's eyes, though Gyldayn raised in the Citadel had Valyrian blood and understood Aegon well, and if the man's eyes said anything, he would like to study about the event.

\- Conquering Essos will be harder than the Seven Kingdoms, we will need to be faster and more objective if we want to succeed, you are aware of this Aegon. – Visenya had chosen that moment to manifest and as always brought a cooler and slightly pessimistic vision. Aegon understood the difficulties ahead, but he would not back down, however, a quick move was needed to gain time.

\- Gyldayn. Summon the vassals, call Massey too, he wants to distance himself from Storm's End, let's use this to our advantage. Visenya you will prepare the forces, resources and whatever it takes, we need to be ready for a quick and effective attack. Rhaenys you will take care of the reception of the lords and their companions, I want them well entertained and the will, bards and singers must walk among men putting longing and desire for glory, our morals cannot go down or we will be lost. These are the orders, after the arrival of the lords we will talk in more detail about each point. Orys want you to stay, we need to talk. – With those last words the others withdrew, although Visenya looked annoyed, but said nothing. Rhaenys walked toward her, kissing her lips, gluing the two bodies together before pulling away with a smile that promised a date later. Leaving the carnal desire aside, he approached Orys who was inquiring with his eyes wondering what would be said.

\- Follow me my brother. – Many whispered that Orys was Aerion Targaryen's bastard to any woman, and that was a complete lie, for Orys's mother was Meaghan Baratheon a valyrian noblewoman who had married Aerion in secret and that was one of the moments. who made his mother Valaena leave and retire to Driftmark. Aegon had never resented his wife and Orys, for his brother was a man above all else, skilled in command and government, a man who Aegon would entrust any secrets and life to his brother and knew that he thought the same about himself and himself. I imagined the same things.

\- I know we are still a little far from our goal, but you will command my military forces and actions by my side. You will be second after me, and apart from Visenya and Rhaenys, you will command everyone if you say the forces will march they will. When our achievement is accomplished I want you to rule by my side and I will reward you greatly for your loyalty and fidelity to me, you are my brother and companion in arms, I trust you with my life and I know you will always help me to follow the best path and will always be loyal. – Aegon wasn't allowed to show much emotion, but with some people he allowed himself to release that more severe and cold expression, and Orys was one of those people who had the privilege of seeing her more willingly and loosely from the shackles of formality and discretion.

\- I see brother. You know I'll do anything you ask me, and I don't need to advise you prudently, because you have plenty of decisions to make, but we need to be careful about that conquest and strike hard and hard to make that conquest successful. First we need the lords united under their banner and all available forces, and first of all we need to establish a safe point. My advice is that we attack Pentos first, it is weaker due to the end of the Blood Century, as well as the vast majority of Free Cities, however, with its arrival to conquer the continent we must beware of a coalition of these cities against us, we need to be faster than they can react for us to capitalize on our strength. – His brother's words were wise, as much as he knew of each of them, yet it was always good to see that Orys's thoughts ran in the direction his own. That connection between them was forged by years and years of training together and sharing experiences such as war two years earlier and the moments of tension that they lived mainly in battles in which their lives were in danger.

\- Yes, I'm aware of that, I'll give you some details on what I plan. – Then slowly Aegon began to explain his plans to Orys, going through every detail and point that had been highlighted in his mind. Brother would sometimes say something or suggest a change, thoughts would interconnect and unconsciously their minds would rush together and think of similar things, although he considered his plan very good, with the suggestions and points highlighted by Orys, the plan seemed perfected and even better than the original sketch Aegon had put together in his mind. By that time they were already out of Dragonstone, time had passed quickly as they talked and debated, though that moment was good between them, Orys had duties to deal with and couldn't escape them even if he was with his lord, so the They parted with a greeting and a mutual smile of friendship.

Aegon could feel the sun bathing his skin, the warmth of warmth brought him good memories of the time when he was just a little boy with no responsibility in the world, and that changed on the day the Black Dread came, Balerion, the oldest dragon in Dragonstone. The black winged beast had come from Valyria beside Aenar Targaryen, the dragon was terrible and ruthless in battle, his will was iron, his black skin was like the harbinger of death to any enemy of his. The flames of Balerion were so hot that they easily melted armor and weapons, and if they kept fire they could melt iron and stone, the dragon was sovereign in the heavens, had the stature of a king, and his presence inspired fear and fear, no one had The courage to get close to him, most of the inhabitants were far from his lair and it was at age eight that one night Aegon fled his room and went around the island looking for the dragon. His father had placed every available man in Dragonstone behind the heir, and when hopes were running low, Balerion soared into the roaring skies so hard that the island seemed to tremble, and to everyone's surprise, Aegon rode the great dragon, her mother had been desperate, Rhaenys stared in wonder, while Visenya looked a little jealous. His father had not said a word, but from that day on his training and classes tripled and whenever he asked his father why he said he was forging a man, but Aegon could understand that day that his father was teaching him to be king and how to rule a kingdom not just an island. Aerion had instilled his mind, instigated his thirst for knowledge, talking about the problems of both Essos and Westeros, saying that a strong man should unify or impose his will on those troubles, and that was a radical vision for a man who always avoided conflict but he could understand that his father was training him to do what he never had the courage to do. If he could find at that moment his father would thank him for all he had done and how much he had pushed to get as much as he could, it forged Aegon into what he was today and was ready to do what he was born destined to obtain: conquer and forge a dynasty.

Unconsciously she had gone to Balerion's lair that was now near Dragonstone, a huge volcanic cave so dark that not even squinting could be seen inside or see any living soul, but Aegon knew the dragon was there for the night. bond they shared. Stopping at the entrance to the cave, Blackfyre pulled the gun high above his head, and it was at that moment that two bright eyes appeared in the sea of darkness that bathed the cave, and from within Balerion emerged imposing, languidly stretching, but despite the apparent disinterest and laziness, the beast demanded respect only for its presence.

Approaching the beast touched its black scales feeling the heat beneath them, it was like sunlight, so intense that if you leaned against them knew that not even the coldest night would bother him, was admirable and still amazed sometimes that Beasts like these had subjected themselves to being ridden by small men, however much he descended from those men, he knew that if one day Balerion wanted to devour him, he could do nothing but accept his fate, but he could not think of it, for fear could not be feared. taming a dragon or riding one, her conviction and will had to be strong or the dragon's will would overpower her, so she never let hesitation or fear overtake her for a moment.

\- You feel not my friend? It's almost time for us to fight together again. We'll show the world the rage of the Dragon and the Black Dread, so I promise I'll let you rest and eat as much as you big slacker. – Balerion with those words seemed to snort contemptuously, before stretching his great wings and straightening, Aegon knew he wanted to fly with his tamer and quickly climbed him. Some would never ride the dragon without the equipment to attach them to the animal, but Aegon had still been trained in the ways of the older Valyrians and was not afraid of falling, let alone from great heights and when engulfed by the breath of air that came when Balerion He jumped into the air and allowed himself a big smile.

Many people said that the first death, the first time with a woman, was a great and unforgettable moment, but Aegon could tell that none of those sensations compared to being on the back of a dragon flying across the sky without any restrictions. At that moment he felt without any responsibility in the world, he was like a simple and trouble-free man, an ordinary person, but his mind never let him forget who he was and what he was born to in that world. The closest sensation she felt was omnipotence, Aegon felt capable of anything, no man, god, or force could stop her on Balerion, it was a sense of delight and at the same time terrifying, for she could sense a dark side within her himself awakening at the time, but knew it was due to power and power corrupted even the best men, so he never let the power go to his head, even if it was very difficult because of the amount of power at his disposal, he let that is just a side detail of your focus on life.

While flying under Balerion a great altar caught his eye, it had been erected by Gaemon the Glorious and his sons to celebrate an unspecified conquest. He remembered visiting with his father when he was twelve days after his name, it was a trip to honor the Valyrian ancestral gods and their predecessors. Two great totem poles surrounded the great altar, dedicated to Balerion and Syrax, ancient Valyrian gods who had once been worshiped. It was a hidden structure that went unnoticed by anyone on earth, and could only be seen from the heavens, so only Aegon and his sisters knew about it.

When he reached the altar he could see that no one had come here in many, for the necklace he had brought as an offering to the gods was still there, though weathered, he could still glimpse the totem tied to a silver cord that he had. been given by your mother in childhood. His father had ordered him to bring an offering that was important to him and had an emotional attachment, at the time all he had was that necklace and then offered it to the gods, asking for strength and wisdom to be a great man, it seemed to have been answered. by the ancestral gods. Taking the necklace in his hand, he remembered that his mother had given him when he celebrated the sixth day of his name, the totem attached to him was a sculpted three-headed dragon, at the time he had caught his eye as he began to imagine a three-headed dragon. making even dreams and nightmares a good memory, and even more with her mother who had gone into exile at Driftmark, she wished she were by his side for what lay ahead, but she couldn't regret that in that one. Right now, I needed focus.

Slowly he took the totem in his hand and said a new prayer to the gods represented there, asking for strength and luck in the coming battles that might bring the Valyrians back to the height of the world, while praying a strong wind blew just as the sun seemed to heat up. For a few moments until everything stopped, he didn't know if that was a positive or negative answer, but knowing that he wouldn't receive that answer, he turned to mount Balerion and retire from the sanctuary without looking back, even if he felt himself being watched by something. .

The rest of the day went normal with many crows flying and men starting preparations to receive guests and the troops marching and rehearsing Orys-led battle formations, the islanders had received the news with some caution but no riots or protests, some young people had even come to enlist, as well as some fishermen. All help was welcome to prepare the island for the guests who would soon be there with retinues, Aegon had trained alongside the soldiers passing even some tips, but always letting Orys command the exercises, wanted to analyze how much his brother was respected among the men, and was not surprised to see that he was very well liked.

As night fell, she bathed and ate a frugal meal, and she had to keep her physique healthy and strong for the war, but the surprise was when she returned to her quarters to see Rhaenys in all her naked glory waiting for him among the blankets of skin. A warm invitation of pleasure and passion, Aegon did not deny that welcome invitation. Their bodies had danced in a slow, sensual rhythm, sweat dripping on their skins, lips together and tongues fierce, dueling, while man and woman came together vigorously over and over, making their loins almost hurt with the need for release. . Aegon drank from his sister's body as much as he could, tasting each curve, caressing every inch of pale skin, as much as he knew Rhaenys's body as he knew the Dragonstone map still pleased her to feel the soft skin molding beneath her. his palm and longing for his touch with sighs and hoarse inviting moans.

Night fell outside the castle, moonlight poured softly through the half-open window, Aegon felt a slight ache in his hips and groin as well as a slight sting of how resilient and hungry Rhaenys was when they were together. Speaking of her sister, she was nestled in her body sleeping peacefully against her bare chest, feeling the soft curves against her made her feel terribly arrogant to have such beauty in his arms and to know that no other man could have her. Despite all the good things, he hoped that tonight he had put a child inside Rhae, it would be a personal joy, but also very useful for his conquest and future plans, he would never use his future children as objects or bargains, however. having children would make men accept the dynasty, especially if the son was strong and a worthy heir. Leaving those thoughts out of his mind, he allowed himself to close his eyes and wait for the sweetness of sleep, for the next morning many things would be done.

Sleep did not take long to come, but not as imagined. Hundreds of dragons flew eastward, and as much as he tried to turn back, he was driven to move along in that direction, so he stood in the way, much astonished at how many dragons and their varieties, was like a rainbow of dragons. Some dragons were small enough for a child to ride, but others he saw were even larger than Balerion, and a few that flew higher were gigantic, almost wing-like islands, terrifying, but Aegon couldn't look away or do anything. nothing but going on seeing that magnificent scene. He had walked so long that he had lost all sense of space and distance, but curiously he felt no tiredness or pain in his feet and legs, although he could see that the dragons were stopping near a large cliff and even more surprising was to see a man with platinum hair. sitting on the edge as if the dragons around him were nothing.

The closer he came to the picture he had the feeling that he knew the person, but his mind could not fit the pieces to decipher that picture, something was missing there and began to open his mouth to question the man sitting, but he seemed to realize that, because if She turned with a gentle smile on her lips and the calm look that was always natural to her, as if in those two oceans of violet nothing could disturb her calm. Aegon was shocked unable to form coherent words, feeling all kinds of emotions coursing through his body, but again the figure anticipated any action he might have taken.

\- You grew up my son, I'm very proud of you, come sit with me, or soon you will swallow a dragon with that mouth open. – The amusing and playful tone made Aegon awaken from the shock and a little stumbling approaching his father, it was completely crazy all that, had no logical explanation for it, so found himself staring at the older man as he sat on the edge of the cliff .

\- For some things the logic does not apply Aegon. I've been watching you since my death, I must say that you have accomplished more than I already have, I must say that you had the courage to take two wives, the gods know that one is too complicated, two more, treat your sisters well or when you die we will have a more serious conversation. – Aegon had not yet understood how she was meeting her father, but soon her mind began to function more normally and she left that detail behind so that she would eventually look over him.

\- I imagine this is not a gift of the Valyrian gods, but a dragon's dream for some purpose. – For a moment he saw pride shine in his father's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by the natural calm that man had always had in life.

\- Exactly. I have two warnings and one advice. Beware of the steel-fanged East Serpent, it can be a great stone in your path that if you are not careful enough it will devour you. The advice is that you must now attack the Free Cities, if you wait any longer you will not succeed in that plan. – It all seemed very vague and as if important parts were missing that could not fit or be said, but he memorized the warning and advice, still staring at his father without knowing how to proceed, until a realization came to him.

\- And the second warning? – A sad smile broke out on Aerion Targaryen's lips, making Aegon's skin crawl.

\- Look down. – As soon as he did, it was as if he could see the whole known world and had two visions. In the first of them a dynasty reigned in peace and stability, people were happy, wars had not been seen for centuries and centuries, kind and righteous kings followed one after another, and all the land was blessed and prospered, but soon the vision faded dissipated. In the second vision the land was consumed by death, plague, famine, and war, mothers disintegrated over their young children so thin they could see their ribs, men would leave their homes to hang themselves and not see their family dying, girls in at an early age they prostituted themselves, all gnashed their teeth cursing the dynasty that had brought such calamity upon the world, until at last the whole world was consumed in fire and destruction with nothing left to be saved. When he came out of the vision, he was sweating profusely, his breath was short and quick as if he had just come from the sea. Aegon could not yet fully understand the vision, but his father's voice came sharply and with a steel rarely seen.

\- You are destined to establish a dynasty that will last for centuries, perhaps millennia, but this dynasty is doomed two ways: prosperity or destruction. – It is up to you my son to make the right decisions so that the path of destruction will not be realized or we will all be lost. Aerion looked skyward sadly as if talking to someone until he turned to Aegon who was still totally lost.

\- It was good to see you my son, tell your mother and sisters that I love them. Give me many grandchildren and be a great king. Bye Aegon. – Before he could speak his father pushed him off the cliff causing him to fall towards the mainland, and when he was about to hit the earth he woke up screaming.

* * *

**Let your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi brothers. I am back with another updated chapter of this story. I really tried to remedy some of the problems mentioned by some and improve so that they can have a better engagement when reading.**

**I am still looking for a beta reader for this story, if anyone is willing to contact me.**

* * *

**The Dragon Empire**

**Arch:** _The Dragon_

**Chapter II:** _Winds of War_

_King Cod_ approached Dragonstone, Lord Crispian Celtigar could see the island growing larger and larger on the horizon. The men in preparation threw cables and tied ropes making the last preparations for docking, though with the number of boats he saw it was difficult to find a place to dock at the harbor. As they approached, he began to identify the flags on the horizon and approved of the lords' support for their lord, even though most knew exactly why they had called the Dragonstone summoned, for Aegon had been preparing for it for years. and planning with commitment. Crispian personally approved the idea very much, his king, yes king, for that was what Aegon was and was born to be, the man was destined for the throne and would do everything in his power to dominate Westeros and any other place he desired and desired. .

A horn sound caught his eye as he saw someone at the port signaling his ship to land at an available spot. He saw the Velaryon seahorse, as well as the Sunglass's seven-pointed seven-star, just beside her the triple Massey spiral that although not Dragonstone jurors were much closer to the Targaryen than to Durrandon, and that fact was useful because they would need all the support possible to succeed in the coming war.

Nature seemed to understand what would happen, for the seas had been choppy, the winds were stronger and more raging, even the sun seemed to be hotter than usual as if the elements knew the Dragon rose to bring its shadow over the sea. the whole world and if it could define that would be: the winds before the war.

When the ship docked, Crispian was one of the first to jump to the dock, though he was already in his fifties and had the strength and strength for efforts such as working on a ship and getting off without help, but his gaze was focused on Dragonstone needed to be with his king so he headed straight for the castle without stopping. He knew that the soldiers following him were after all dedicated and fit for their function despite being in friendly territory it was not known when enemies could plot an attack so it was always good to be ready for any unforeseen events.

Dragonstone although once an outpost showed the glory of the ancient Valyrian Empire, the stairs leading to the castle were perfect and had incredible asymmetry, but that was just a detail amid the grandeur, because the architecture of Dragonstone it was amazing, with the black stone dragons carved over the walls, as well as the gates and the whole castle. If a Valyrian outpost was that way, I would have liked to have lived in Valyria during the height of Valyrian civilization and its rule, although I had a little taste for it, for here on the island the Balerion dragon was the last dragon to come alive from the Free City coming from Aenar the Exile to the island was a fearsome beast, the true Valyrian weapon of war.

The outside of Dragonstone was impressive, but the interior drew more attention with its battlements, sentry boxes, guards in impressive armor, and even the smallest detail of the stones could be fascinated with that castle. Crispian was greeted by a soldier who informed him that Aegon was waiting for all the lords in the main hall for a meeting. The soldier had even offered to guide him, but he had come so often to this place that he knew perfectly well where to go so he dismissed the soldiers as they headed for the stairs.

Crispian was more aroused than usual and climbed the steps leading to the castle's entrance doors in two strides. The guards opened the doors, opening the main corridor that led to the lord's main hall, where he slowed his pace by taking long, purposeful strides toward the doors also guarded by soldiers, but unlike the previous doors there was a herald who ordered the doors open for it to be announced.

– Lord Crispian Celtigar, Lord of Claw Isle.

You can see in the hall Daemon Velaryon next to his son and grandson, Lord Triston Massey and his brothers, all great knights and renowned, on the other side of the hall was Vaerion Sunglass with his many sons and countless grandchildren and some great grandchildren, the man was so old man who joked that he was newborn when Aenar had come to Dragonstone. Another important figure was Orys Baratheon the unnamed head of Baratheon House, probably Aegon's best friend and a proven great general against Volantis, beside him was Maester Gyldain, one of the wisest men he had ever known.

The main character of that meeting was coming toward him with the wives next door. Aegon was dressed like a king, expensive in fine clothes, but a mail coat was seen as was the Blackfyre sword strapped to his waist. Rhaenys and Visenya were dazzling, though the younger of the Targaryen sisters overshadowed the eldest, but only a fool would not recognize the beauty of Visenya as well as the importance of the woman with her cunning and cold tactic that was capable of instilling fear in the heart of the youngest. brave men. The theater was set up although everyone there knew what the meeting was about. Aegon needed to formalize his intentions and expose his goals to the lords.

– Lord Celtigar is a pleasure to see you again. – Aegon greeted him with a firm handshake while Rhaenys next to her smiled a smile offering the hand being followed by Visenya who did not smile looking a little uncomfortable there in that situation.

– My pleasure, my lord. I am glad to see that my companions attended.

– Join them, my lord, and we will begin this meeting soon. – Crispian nodded in agreement and went to the table to fill a glass of wine as he approached Daemon Velaryon one of his oldest friends, also Aegon's uncle and a powerful fleet owner although he sometimes thought his colleague and friend was I fail in the basics, but this was no time to talk about it or to quote.

– Oh. At last, Celtigar, Sunglass has brought a horde with him, and Massey is not much of a talk, fortunately I can see a dear friend in the midst of all these. – This support for Aegon is useful, but it worries me that Durrandon may want to retaliate for Massey's clear affront to his authority. Crispian knew very well that Daemon didn't care about Durrandon and just wanted to know how his friend felt about having a man willing to betray his king among Aegon's supporters.

– I don't think we should worry about that, Durrandon has problems with Dorne and Black Harren, but we should keep an eye on Stonedance, just in case something different happens on those sides. – He sipped his wine as he saw Velaryon nodding in agreement with his suggestion. Crispian pulled out a chair and sat down with his friend to engage in conversation.

– How is old Sunglass? Still complaining about all that breathes on earth?

– Yes. By the gods. This bastard complains about everything even the way I landed my ship on the quay, but from what I saw of his children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren, none of them can stand the old man's complaints anymore. It would be nice if he left for hell soon, it will be easier to negotiate and plan with Aerion than with him. – He could only agree with his colleague, Sunglass made negotiations difficult, and any mere point was a point for meaningless and lengthy discussion until the old man was thoroughly explained. Sometimes the bastard pretended not to listen just to have the pleasure of seeing people repeat the same thing almost shouting at him.

It was at that moment that the banquet was brought to enjoy and was very well done, something worthy of kings, the drink flowed and there was interaction between everyone with conversations and jokes, the only one that did not mix was the old Sunglass, but his heir did the paper is much better as well as nicer. Not that he hated Sunglass, but old age had made him unbearable and a hindrance to always being stuck in the past, at least he was terribly loyal to Aegon and supported the idea of conquest. The next two hours passed in the blink of an eye with the sweets brought in, and the delight of the presentation of bards, dancers, and poets could see that this was Aegon's strategy so that in the eyes of the lords it would not sound desperate for support. It would have happened if he had started the meeting as soon as the last lord arrived, he could see Visenya talking quietly with Aegon and Rhaenys, which was unusual, but soon the man nodded and the servants left the room.

Aegon rose from his chair and headed to the center of the room to look at each of the lords and members of the room was the image of a king and had the strength to be though he lacked the vast resources that other kings had to do. they needed, but if she knew him well she knew that he had already thought of something to overcome these factors.

– My lords a few nights ago I dreamed of a continent divided by quarrelsome cities, failed kingdoms, decaying empires, where the people are exploited and chaos reigns, for it has no strong hand to guide them into a golden age and thrives, however. In that same dream I saw a great winged beast, a dragon, hovering beneath this continent, all admiring him and fearing him for the power he represented. His presence was enough to deter any rebellion and betrayal, and at the same time his presence inspired people to be better and strive harder and strive for a better world, that's when I saw this dragon rush toward Pentos and spit fire, a fire as black as midnight and hotter than the sun and burned the whole continent and everything in its path until everything was under its control. Aegon's voice flowed loud, inspiring, a home capable of inspiring people and turning enemies into friends, when leading soldiers made them believe they could stand up to the gods if necessary. It was amazing that Aegon could do that just by words, but it seemed the aim was no longer Westeros but Essos that would surely be a lot harder to conquer than the Seven Kingdoms, but if Aegon thought it possible then Crispian would follow him to death. .

– My lord, what do you mean? – a stupid grandson from Sunglass questioned.

– Patrek. Take the Seven Kingdoms for example, quarrelsome kings who bring death and chaos with their cruelty and hunger to conquer, as happens in Essos in a more veiled way, yet it is my intention to conquer this continent to bring peace and order beyond guidance. lead them to a Golden Age of wealth and prosperity where they will not worry about foolish wars and problems that would plague them before they had a supreme ruler, in this case the Emperor of Essos. And that's what I ask gentlemen, which of you will follow me in this endeavor? They prefer the comfort of their homes or to be remembered as men who were the forerunners of peace and order over an entire continent and thus remembered for eternity. What do you choose? – Surprisingly, Vaerion Sunglass's voice cut across the room shortly after he had finished his speech, his voice firm in a way quite unlike the usual trembling he used in dealing with those around him.

– I'm too old to participate in stories and stuff, but I want my house to be remembered. I swore allegiance to your father and to you. Today I honor this oath and give you the unconditional support of House Sunglass in this struggle through my heir. – the heir in question was already in his mid-sixties, but seemed honored to be chosen by his father to lead the house during that war. Crispian was surprised and at the same time amazed by Sunglass who showed that he still had some of the old steel he had heard so much to choir the Lord's words, Vaerion's sons, grandchildren and great-grandchildren fell to their knees.

– I have nothing with Durrandon and Storm's End, the only king I recognize is in front of me, and his name is Aegon, House Massey will support you, my king, today and forever. – With that Triston and his brothers drew their swords to their knees in oaths of loyalty.

– My nephew and my king needn't ask for my support, since he's yours since you were born, House Velaryon has always followed the leadership of House Targaryen, and we will continue to follow him to death if necessary. – Daemon also dropped to his knees being followed by his son and grandson, it was a wonderful scene and Crispian turned to Aegon with a wide smile on his lips.

– My king, words are no longer needed, Celtigar House will be by your side every day, and as long as the Targaryen are alive we will remember our loyalty to them and Dragonstone. – With that he fell to his knees as he thought of the young heir who took care of the island in his place, hoped he would be fit if he died, but at that moment nothing else could distract him, for he was seeing the story written as men swore loyalty to Aegon thus proclaiming the younger king of Essos even though nothing had yet been won.

* * *

**Leave a review it helps me.**


End file.
